Power Plays
by Daninite
Summary: It's not that I'm overly eager to be taking orders from mister "Hey you, don't breathe my air" and I'm not overly joyed to be working so close to the walking target known as Harry Potter either, but Potter gave me something no one else was offering...control. Being the Malfoy I am, I snatched it right up. -hp/hg/dm UPDATED FIRST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of my seventh year. The sorting ceremony was finally over and I was finally in my bed. A tap at the window earned a groan from me and I forced myself out of bed. A small barn owl flew to my desk and dropped a letter, then left.

_Dear Mister Draco Malfoy,_  
><em>The Headmaster wishes to see you immediately in the History of Magic classroom. You are exempt from curfew for this purpose. <em>

The note was short but that didn't make me any less irritated by it. I put my school robes over my black and gray sweat pants and plain white t-shirt. It was the middle of the night; I was certainly not about to get back into my proper uniform. From the dungeons I had a good ten minute walk ahead of me to dwell on my thoughts. I did a mental run-through of all my years in these halls.  
>Year one- boy who lived denied me a hand shake.<br>I'll never admit it out loud but I was honestly just impressed by the kid. I really just wanted him to be my friend and shake my damn hand. I know I come off abrasive and my upbringing is a sorry excuse now because I know better, but at the time I didn't understand what I did wrong. Hell, at the time, I thought Potter was the prick! I wish that had been the most significant thing to happen that year. Unfortunately the end of that year was my first glimpse at a very tiring and sad future.

Year two- a giant demon-snake from the chamber of secrets was set loose on the school and started petrifying muggle-borns.  
>That was also the first year I got the shit beat out of me by my father. He was pissed because Potter tricked him into freeing our house elf. I was a little upset by that as well. Dobby was my favorite. I don't normally have 'favorites' but Dobby would always sneak away when no one was paying him any attention and play games with me before I started at Hogwarts. He was my only companion for years. It was after that beating that I simultaneously started turning from my father's teachings and really hating Potter for earning me that beating.<p>

Year three- Got slapped. By a girl. None other than know-it-all Granger no less. I also managed to get a marvelous mythical creature executed, so... score for the mega-idiot. But then the hippogriff escaped which earned me another beating. Also, a deranged murderer escaped Azkaban which really put father in a bad mood. I didn't know why at the time, I thought he would be thrilled to have a death eater back in the ranks, so I asked him about it, earning me another beating. Father was nice enough, however, to explain why he was so pissed. Apparently Black was a murderer but not the 'good' kind, as he put it. Apparently Black killed a death eater; a rat by the sounds of it. The snitch of the underground. By the end of that year, though Pettigrew returned, very not-dead, to the death eaters. It was then that they started really getting their shit together and reforming the ranks. I never told anyone that Black was innocent. I didn't have proof and I didn't want to get beaten again.

Year four- A death eater disguised as an auror (brave move) tricked a magical goblet into making Potter a champion in the tri-wizard tournament. He tied for the cup with Cedric Diggory, and instead of celebrating a shared victory, Voldemort returned to life, Diggory was murdered and Potter suffered emotional trauma the likes of which this world has never seen. Father was so pleased, he didn't even beat me that year.

Year five- Awful things happened.

Year six-more awful things happened.  
>War is coming. My generation is being manipulated and forced to choose sides, then is being persecuted for the side they chose. What a nightmare.<p>

I arrived at the classroom, extremely tired, irritated, and just plain depressed. I didn't even have the energy to be even more irritated by the fact that the room was full of other students who had just seen me in my night clothes. They all had matching raised eyebrows.

I found myself sitting in a room in the middle of the night on my first day of term surrounded by the people who most annoyed me in the world due to a mysterious note from old man Off-Hisrocker. Looking around the room, I saw the oddest assortment of students. Blaize and Pansy were on either side of me for which I was grateful. Behind me were, Seamus the accidental explosives expert, Neville the hopeless clutz, and Fred and George the ginge wonder twins. On the other side of the room were the Patil twins, Loony Lovegood, She-Weazel, and wouldn't you know it; Harry Potter and Know it all Granger. With a second look around, it was the Patil twins that hit me as stranger than anything. Everyone else in the room seemed to specialize in one thing or other except those girls. All they did was gossip. About nothing. All day.

"Well isn't this odd. None of us have anything in common, not even classes. I wonder what Dumbledore wants with us all." Granger smirked.

"That's not entirely true, Hermione," Potter answered. "There is one thing. I bet this has something to do with the war efforts."

Pansy rolled her eyes and Blaise snorted. "Not likely, Potter." I said. "What would that crazy old man want with three perfectly respectable slytherines and two chatter boxes." I nodded to the Patil twins.

"Oi! Don't talk about Dumbledore like that!" Seamus defended.

"No, Seamus, he's right. Malfoy is absolutely right." Potter said.

I turned slowly in my chair to get a proper look at Potter as gasps echoed in the room from everyone except Granger. "You agree with Potter, Granger?" She raised an eyebrow at me but gave no answer.

Potter spoke again. "It's true, Malfoy, that I have not been afforded all that you were when I was growing up, but I'm no fool. I know when I'm being manipulated. Do you, Draco?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up slowly. "I feel like I'm being manipulated now. What are you getting at, Potter?" I asked, my anger rising.

"Let me ask you something, Draco. In a perfect world, what would the Malfoy name mean?"

I scoffed. "Power, influence, wealth, pretty much everything it is now. We take no orders, have the respect and favor of others, the world at our feet; everyone loving us." I shrugged.

"But that's not true, is it?" Granger asked and I glared at her.

"She's right, Draco." Potter said. All eyes were on him as he stood to face me.

"Pardon?" I said dangerously.

"The Malfoy name is not respected, it's feared. And the Malfoys do take orders, don't they? All the Malfoys do. Your father takes orders from a lunatic and you take orders from your father. The Malfoys are not loved, not even by the ones they serve and most certainly not by those that serve them. And the absolute shit of it all is that it is going to shape your future for you. A future where eventually none of those people will even exist and you will be taking orders from dead men who stole away your childhood. And you are powerless against it." I stared at him wide-eyed and unwillingly soaking in every word he spoke and was horrified by the truth of them. "But you're not powerless, are you, Draco?" He asked.

"So, what, Potter? You recruiting for the old man now? Don't you think this is all a stretch?" Blaize asked.

Potter smiled. "Like I said, Blaize, I know when I'm being manipulated. Dumbledore is not forth-coming with his intentions. He isn't just fighting against a dark lord. He's pulling strings and putting pawns into place for something else. Voldemort isn't the problem. He's only an obstacle to Dumbledore."

Everyone started looking around and whispering in a panic.

"Don't you think, Draco, that this world should belong to those who are actually going to be around after this war? Dont you think we ought to control our own lives? Prepare for our own futures? Blaize, what future do you want?" Potter asked. All eyes turned to Blaize.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. It's your future, why shouldn't you want something to come of it?" Potter asked him.

"I just want a family." I rolled my eyes as the Patil twins went all wide-eyed and 'awed'. Potter smiled.

"A family that answers to no one. A free family. A family where my children can be themselves. I don't want my kids to be intimidated, pushed around. Just a quiet, comfortable life." Blaize admitted.

"That's never going to happen, Blaize." Pansy chimed in. "It's a cute thought but honestly, none of us has a chance at being anything other than what we are. Our parents' children." She said bitterly.

"That doesn't have to define us." She-Weasel said. "And it shouldn't. I don't even know your parents names or who they are, Pansy, so to me from now on, you're just Pansy Parkinson. Make that whatever kind of person you want, but your parents are nothing to me."

Pansy looked at me, confused and slightly frightened. "Is she allowed to do that? Like..hit a reset button and all of a sudden she's nice to me?"

"Honestly, Pansy, this is...new to me." Blaize whispered. "I'm not sure there are rules for this."

"Sorry, Harry," Longbottom started. "I don't mean to question, but why are you doing this? They hate us. Why bother?"

Potter smiled. "Yes, Potter, we're all dying to know. What are you doing?" I said.

"You were right about one thing, Draco. Your name does grant you influence. It's what you're good at. Neville, you are brilliant with herbology. Seamus, you are brilliant at blowing things up, Fred and George are brilliant at distractions and inventions. Luna can see what others can't, or won't. Blaize, you are incredibly diplomatic and Pansy, you are very good at hiding things, don't think I haven't noticed, and Hermione, well no explanation needed. And it's like you said, Draco. The Patil twins are very very good at gossip; hearing it, spreading it, creating it, controlling it. Ginny is fast and furious and deadly-" Blaize laughed at this point. "Would you go against her?!" Blaize looked down at his shoes and everyone else laughed.

"What about your side-kick, weasel? Where does he fit in?" I asked.

"He doesn't" Potter said. "Don't misunderstand, he is a dear friend. But he's emotional, illogical and easily threatened. I want a better future for him too and if that's to happen he can't have any part of it. He's always tripping over his own mouth. No one can deny that."

"What exactly is it that you're suggesting, Potter?" I asked. "I mean, none of us have any power, not real power. It's like you said. We're all just pawns." I said, disgusted by the truth of it.

"All we need is a little power, Draco. Just a little." Potter responded. Just then, the door opened and we all sat back in our seats. Old man headmaster came strolling in like it wasn't the middle of the night, smiling at us. I hated that old man.

"Good night, all! I'm happy to see you got my message! Before we get started, our Heads will come up and say a few words. Harry, Hermione, you have the floor."

Potter and Granger stood in front of the headmaster with mischievious smiles. I looked over at Blaize and Pansy and they looked back at me.

"First of all, I'd like to admit that it was actually Hermione and I that invited you here. Now, I'll ask you all a question." Potter started. "Did you know we as Head Boy and Head Girl, get to choose our own prefects for the entire school?" His smile widened as he looked at the three of us in particular.

Granger spoke next. "We chose you all because you are from different years, you have different talents and you all take pride in your work. It is after all, only a little power-" She said pointedly as everyone looked around at each other.

"But it is a great responsibility." Potter finished. "We'll ask you to raise your hand, if you'd be willing to take that power into your own hands."

Lovegood's hand was the first up, followed by all of the Gryffindors. Everyone looked to us, the three slytherines and Blaize and Pansy looked to me to lead them. I thought for a second about what Potter was offering us. Control. A way to take our futures back into our own hands. 'All we need is a little power.' And here, Potter and Granger were handing it to us on a silver platter right under Dumbledore's nose. I raised my hand, and Pansy and Blaize immediately followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. **

**AN:Ron is not a regular character. This story takes place in the seventh year; the war hasn't come yet and Harry hasn't gone searching for horcruxes yet. Reviews are appreciated greatly! ...be gentle..**

"Alright, Potter," I growled, "what the hell have you gotten us into?!" Dumbledore had just left us to our first prefects meeting of the school year.

"Anything you want, Draco." He replied innocently.

"See?! That! That right there! What are you going on about?! Are you on something? Accept any drinks from strangers, shake someone's hand you didn't know?" I stepped around a chair and looked him right in the eye. "You on drugs?"

"Draco," He sighed. "There is nothing wrong with me. And if you must know, none of this is even my idea. Hermione thought this all out. And she's right."

"Granger," Blaize grinned. "How very Slytherine of you. Never thought you'd be the hostile take over sort."

Granger rolled her eyes. "Here's the deal," she said. "I have a plan. A master plan. All you have to do is stake a claim."

I turned on her, "Are _you_ on drugs?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She said as she summoned a giant globe in the center of the room while simultaneously clearing away the chairs. "Malfoy what do you want out of this life? Pretend the rest; family, masters, sides, imagine all that doesn't exist. What is it you want for yourself?"

"I want an empire, Granger. I'm not as fluffy as Blaize. I like control and power and that's what I want, so if I had to pick...Gringots. I want to run Gringots. Not crooked or anything.. I just.. I want to run it. Can't explain why."

"That's good." She said. " I chose you because I know that you think you are so far above any one else that you'd never feel the need to hide your intentions. We can always trust in your greed and self serving habbits."

"Wait, you chose me? I've tormented you endlessly and you chose me?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about all that. I care about the future." She sighed. " So, Gringotts." She tapped her wand on a glowing blue dot on the globe and it turned into the image of a flag with a silver dragon chasing it's own tail. She then looked up and winked. "Lot's of extra opportunities there to better our world if you chose to take them. I like that." ...Creepy..

"Patils, what about you?" She began again. "What would you claim?"

"The daily prophet!" The said in unison. Big surprise there.

"Yes, I thought you might!" She said smiling. She tapped another blue dot on the globe and a purple flag with with two elephants bowing to each other appeared over the spot. The Patil twins looked at each other excitedly.

"Fred, George?" Potter asked.

"Hogsmeade." They said. "We'd like a modest shop in the square." George started. "Three floors should do." Said Fred. "So the students can have an outlet-" "To take their minds of the stress of school." They smiled and Potter smiled back. Granger tapped another spot and a pirate flag appeared.

"Luna?" Potter asked. "I'd like to be a counselor. Everyone should have someone to talk to with out being judged or manipulated. Here at the school would be nice. The students would be more open to advice than adults." She said with a dreaming look on her face. As always. Another tap; another flag.

"Neville?"

"If professor Snape weren't around, I'd want... I'd want to work with a potions master to create new potions and with the healer to find new remedies using herbology."

Potter smiled again and Granger summoned another flag. "Pansy?" Granger asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes and said, "Don't laugh, 'cause I'll kill you. I want to head the ministry."

Potter replied, "Good. Someone needs to run things and I don't know anyone else our age who'd want a job that dirty."

Pansy sighed. "It is dirty, that's the point. I want to clean it up. I think it's crap that you can't trust anything your own government says."

"Fair and true!" Granger said and everyone echoed, "Here-here!"

"Blaize, where would you like to raise your quiet and peaceful family?" Potter said.

"In the country. Somewhere we don't have to be bothered by the business of others."

"Take your time and think about it. You can have anything you want." Granger said a charm and created a small flag on a pin which she handed to Blaize. "When ever you're ready." She smiled.

"Seamus? What do you want?" Potter asked.

"Honestly, I want to apprentice as an official trouble maker under George and Fred. Put my blunders to use." Everyone laughed again and the ginger twins said, "Welcome aboard!" Granger laughed and added a flag for Seamus next to pirate flag.

"Ginny, what do you want?" Granger asked.

"There are going to be a lot of orphans after the war." She said sadly. "I want to have a home where they will be safe and loved. A home where everyone can be cared for and no one will be turned away." Even Pansy's eyes watered at that. I don't think anyone ever considered that there would be orphans before. Just one more reason that Potter and Granger were right. Damn it all.

"Great." I said. "We all have a dream. Now what?"

Granger grinned like she was insane. "Now is phase one!"


	3. Chapter 3

"And what exactly is phase one?" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Information." Granger replied, obviously proud of herself.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked.

"Do you know why Dumbledore and Voldemort have lasted against each other this long? Why this has all escalated as far as it has?" Granger asked.

"Because they are powerful?" Longbottom asked.

"And why is that, Neville?" He shrugged. "Because they are playing a game and they're making all the rules." She answered. "And rule one is: know EVERYTHING."

"So...phase one." Potter started. "Information is key. Now No one is going to give a bunch of teenagers a bunch of useful information. We are going to have to take it with out anyone even knowing we are getting it."

"Fred, George, we'll need you to create a symbol."

"Easy enough, love!" Fred said.

"-That will collect personal information on anyone who sees it or touches it. Including but not limited to; name, age, profession, loyalties, contacts, arrest history, medical history and level of education. The information should be transferred into a journal with an infinite number of pages that can only be opened with the magical signature of those of us in this room."

"That is-" -Fred

"Significantly less easy.." -George

"Lets face it, guys. The 'elders' of this world are going to make this our war because we are young and able to fight it. So let's really make it our war. Fight our own side. We _can_ do this. We must." Potter was nearly pleading at this point.

"We'll do it." The twins said.

"We can help." Said the Patil sisters. "We can make sure the symbol is seen and touched. We could go to Dumbledore and convince him to let us start a student news paper. We could make the symbol part of the title." Parvati said.

"And we could give an interview to the daily prophet with a photograph of the first edition with symbol right on it!" Chimed Padma.

"That's brilliant!" Said Granger, clapping her hands like a child. "And it brings me to another part of phase one. We all need to take on the younger students. Patil sisters, you could take on Colin Creevy and some of the other young 'gossip girls' under your wings. Use them to get and spread information. Teach them how it's done! I can create a study group for those with a passion for knowledge and research. Luna can start a peer counsel group for younger students who need it; gain their trust. You get the idea.."

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "I can use my influence and intimidation on the younger Slytherines to get them to spy on their families."

"I can organize anything you need." Panys added.

"We. Anything we need." Granger corrected. "It's all or nothing. We have got to count on each other. Differences aside. We all want the same thing now."

We all nodded our agreement.

On a Friday night Granger sat on one end of the library while I sat on the other. We were researching charms and sigils for the ginger twins to create their info-sucking symbol from. I had asked our strange little group if we were refraining from using dark magic and much to my surprise and joy (don't judge me) Granger said no. Potter then stated that if we were going to win this war we needed to use everything to our advantage. No one would expect that. So, I buried myself in a stack of books doing what I do best; researching dark magic. I looked up everything i could think of to do with taking knowledge or information from a person or source. Granger was buried in a stack of books to do with the power and magic behind symbols, sigils and even ink marks. Our sitting apart was part of what the Patil twins call the subtle science of mass manipulation. we can't let on that anything is changed so we continue on in public as though we all hate each other. Thus the public remains unaware that we were up to anything.

Blaize and Pansy were creating a system of mapping out our progress in 'the cause' as we took to calling it, and little Weasley was creating a list of groups they could form with Lovegood and Longbottom that would coax the younger years into aligning with our 'cause' without even knowing it.

Yes, it's a cheap move, but the 'major players' (meaning my dad, the head master and voldemort) were using this same move on us, and as Potter put it, "first we have to win, then we can worry about morals and well being". The one thing that is forbidden is killing. We all agreed, yes even me, that murder is not something we can build on. Self defense on the battle field though, is something entirely different. We all agreed it was best to let the 'major players' off each other, then rise as the dust settled.

Seamus and the ginger twins were working on creating a charm that would be activated by touch and sight for when the symbol was ready, and for his part, Potter was in a meeting with Dumbledore pushing the idea of a school paper.

_ ~Harry Potter~

"Sir, the prefects have come to Hermione and I with the idea of a school paper. We thought it was a brilliant idea and so I'm bringing it to you."

Dumbledore lowered his glasses ever so slightly to get a proper look at his greatest and youngest asset. "A school paper, you say? How's that?"

"Well sir, the Patil sisters have noticed a growing interest in the field of journalism since Rita Skeeter came about. Some of the students are wanting to learn the process of creating and writing a paper. I for one think it would be an excellent opportunity to instill some morals in future journalists. We could all do with a few less Rita Skeeters, don't you think?"

Dumbledore had a good laugh at the truth of this. "And what does Miss Granger think of this paper?" He asked as he wiped away a stray tear.

"She is thrilled at the idea of teaching these students how to get their facts straight. I think the three of us know better than anyone that the daily prophet could do with a bit more truth."

"Yes that is true, Harry. Quite true. It would serve as a good foundation. After all they say that press is power."

"My thoughts exactly, Professor."

"I'll tell you what, Harry. I don't have the staff to spare to oversee this venture, however; if you can get me a draft for a first edition complete with all your facts checked and one hundred percent accurate, and proof that the facts are accurate; you get everything in order by next month and heading the paper with Miss Granger doesn't affect your studies, then you may have your student paper."

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Professor!"

The headmaster watched as Harry bounded from the room more excited than Dumbledore had ever seen him, and he smiled. If only he knew..


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the new first chapter. please be patient with me and give the story a chance. I'm still breaking into writing again but I will edit and update until it's perfect! Also I'm aware my grammar and spelling are awful so if you notice mistakes or have suggestions as far as having a better way to say something, please bring them to my attention and all credit will be given where it's due!


End file.
